Home
by LCReagan
Summary: Post 2x14 where Felicity has been shot and needs to be taken care of in the lair and at home. Rated M for later chapters.


"You will always be my girl, Felicity." With the drop of his hand, Oliver stepped aside and left Diggle and Felicity to themselves.

Diggle gave Felicity a knowing look as Oliver walked away.

"Can I have another one of those aspirins?" she asked, drawing out the 's,' a hint of pleading in her voice. Despite not wanting to go to the hospital and her already slightly hazy vision, Felicity's shoulder was killing her and anything to numb the pain sounded great right about now.

Digg shook slightly with laughter, but said, "You bet," and went to retrieve another pill.

"We should also get you ready to head home. Put that shirt on you properly," he called over his shoulder as he dug through the medicine bin.

Coming back, Digg handed her one pill and then a bottle of water. When she finished swallowing down her 'aspirin' she handed Digg back the water and proceeded to attempt to get her injured arm through the sleeve, though with little success due to the limited range of motion her shoulder offered. _Getting through all these buttons is going to be a bitch._

"Here, let me," Digg offered, as he moved her hands away from the buttons. Felicity didn't fight him.

_Thank goodness Oliver didn't try to help me put on my shirt. That would have been sufficiently awkward._

"You were lucky tonight, Felicity. I'm glad you're okay," Digg told her solemnly.

Felicity's eyes started to water at Digg's serious tone, and all she could muster in reply was a soft, "Thank you, Digg. Me too."

Oliver returned to the room, freshly showered and changed, just as Diggle was buttoning up the last button on Felicity's shirt.

"Thanks, Digg. I got it from here," Oliver said, placing a hand on Felicity's un-injured shoulder.

"Mmm, you smell good," Felicity offered with a loopy smile.

Digg gave Oliver a long look, but nodded in acquiescence after a moment.

"Sounds good, boss. Call me if you need anything, Felicity."

Felicity merely hummed in approval, clearly beginning to feel the effects of her latest 'aspirin,' her head lolling off to the side nearest Oliver's hand.

"Get her home safely, Oliver," Digg called as he headed for the exit.

"I will, Digg."

"Alright, Felicity, let's head home. Time to get you into bed for some rest," he said, hand moving from her shoulder to her lower back to guide her from her seat. She swayed slightly as she got to her feet, so he wrapped his arm around her back to support her as they made their way to the stairs.

"Imma have a scar of m'own now," she mumbled as she nuzzled her head into the space between his shoulder and his chest.

"That you are, Felicity, that you are."

Oliver picked up her purse and slung it over his shoulder, still holding onto Felicity, who let out a soft moan.

"How's your shoulder? Are you in pain?"

"No, Digg gave me more aspirins."

"Sounds good," Oliver chuckled as they exited the club. He dug into her purse, retrieving the keys to her mini Cooper and steered her over to the passenger seat, opening the door and lowering her down into the seat, even helping her buckle as he saw how out of it she was. Seeing her eyes were already drooping, he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead, thankful she wasn't hurt any more seriously. Shutting the door softly, he made his way over to the drivers' side and got in and started the small vehicle.

Looking over to Felicity, he noticed she was already asleep.

The drive to her townhouse was a short one, and Felicity hadn't so much as moved during their entire ride, her head propped against the window as he drove. _Those Oxycodone must have really knocked her out._

Oliver gave himself a moment to study her – his strong and fearless IT girl. He truly felt lucky to have her in his life, and he hated that she had put herself in danger for him and the team, especially because she was feeling left out. Brow furrowed, Oliver quietly exited the car and came around to Felicity's side, kneeling down to unbuckle her before lifting her into his arms.

He maneuvered through her front door, all while still holding onto Felicity and her purse, and slowly made his way to her bedroom. Finding the door open, he gently laid her onto the plush comforter of her bed, smiling as she let out a soft sigh of contentment. Finding a blanket at the foot of the bed, he covered her, mindful of her bad shoulder. _We'll have to make sure we get her a sling for tomorrow to take the pressure off her shoulder._

Stepping out of her room for a moment, Oliver did a quick sweep of the townhouse, checking for any signs of intrusion, but everything was in order, so he made sure the door was properly locked. Allowing himself some time to study Felicity's apartment, Oliver was not shocked to find a large collection of books and DVDs, many of them sci-fi, and others about computer coding and also a few women's romances thrown into the mix. Even less shocking was the number of Doctor Who DVDs sitting on her shelves.

Oliver found a glass in the kitchen cupboard and filled it with water from the in-fridge water system, noticing the picture of the three of them – Digg, Felicity & himself – held with a magnet to her refrigerator. They were all smiling as they sat in a booth at Big Belly Burger, back before Tommy died and Merlyn had destroyed the city with his earthquake machine. _Feels like a million years ago_. The smiles adorning all of their faces were not something he'd seen in recent months. He made a vow to himself then and there to change that.

Oliver dropped the water glass off on Felicity's nightstand and rummaged around her ensuite bathroom to find some aspirin – real aspirin – for when Felicity woke up. He set the bottle on her nightstand and pulled the armchair from the corner to Felicity's side so he could sit with her as she slept.

Although a little pale for his liking, she looked better than she had earlier in the evening, and some of her coloring was returning. He watched the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed shallow breaths, thinking how thankful he was that she was alive.

Seeing that she still had her glasses on, he leaned over her and gently removed them, setting them aside on her nightstand along with the water and aspirin.

Settling into the armchair, Oliver took Felicity's hand in his and settled in, planning to remain vigilantly by her side through the night.


End file.
